High school conplications
by Nonas palace
Summary: The whole gang were friends since they were born, that was until they were fifthteen, Riven and Brandon got into a huge fight which made the group split in two. Will they overcome their differences or will they remain like they are?
1. chapter 1

**High School complications**

 **Chapter 1: Talking for the first time in two years.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm backkk!**

* * *

"Riven! Are you free next period?" A soft, shaky voice penetrated Riven's ears.

"No. Why?" He asked placing down his books and turning around, when he did he was speechless. His best friend, his companion, was silently crying, her eyes were swollen red and her cheeks were puffy from all the crying. "Stell...what's wrong? Did something happen or...?" He said before he was interrupted.

"No..." She shook her head as she sniffled. "I just want to go home."

"Really?!" He exclaimed as she nodded her head, he sighed and cocooned her into his arms. "Come on, you'll tell me on our way."

"But what about your classes?" She asked as she glanced at him concerned.

He chuckled. "Stell, you know I don't care about classes that much, you're my priority now."

"Thank you..." she said as she nestled her head further into his chest and walked towards his sleek, black Mercedes-Benz.

* * *

 **Stella's pvo**

The drive to my house wasn't so long. I was glad I found Riven in the hallway, otherwise if I didn't I had to drive myself home and I'm not really in the best conditions.

Luckily, my parents were out tonight so I had the house all to myself. Is not that I hate them, not at all, it's just that knowing them they'll probably spoil me with blankets and food and hugs and give me lots of kisses, I didn't mind, I just need someone who isn't afraid of telling me the truth and doesn't sugar-coat things up.

"Alright, will you tell me?" Riven asked once we entered my house and went to my room. "You've been silent all the car ride, and honestly it was creepy, you always talk like a parrot." He joked.

I smiled shyly and giggled. "Idiot."

"Hey! I made you laugh!" He said. "I feel accomplished. Now, will you tell me why were you crying?"

My smile faded as a frown made it's way to my forehead. "It's her. The whole entire week she's been bugging me and making fun of me in front of the entire school. Normally, I would've fired back, but I've been in such a down mood lately that I don't even find the words to stand up for myself." I murmured.

"What did she say today?" He asked, his voice was full of venom, yet at the same time, it had a bit of amusement.

"She told everyone that I am pregnant!" She huffed angrily. "I mean, do I look fat?"

"No, you don't Stell, besides what if she told everybody? The important thing is that you know the truth and may-," he was cut off by a loud noise coming from downstairs.

"What's that?" I was about to go downstairs when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"You idiot! You're going to barge on like there's no thief down there and get killled?!" He scowled at me while I just rolled my eyes.

"Stella?!" My mom called out and I breathed out some air I didn't know I was holding. _It's just my mom._

"Why are you here so early? Both of you?" My mom asked once she climbed upstairs and noticed me, then Riven.

"Well...we were bored?" It came up as a question rather than a response.

My mom sighed and then smiled at me. "You little trouble makers!" She said as she ruffled my hair and I complained about it. "I'm going grocery shopping. I'll be here by 5!" She waved.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"How about we prank someone...?" Riven drawled out mischievously while I just smirked at his proposition.

* * *

 **Brandon's pvo**

"And then she left crying! I mean, she hasn't smartass me back the whole week! What is wrong with her?!" Musa said.

"You won Musa, aren't you happy?" I asked.

"I am is just not the same without her snapping at me all the time, it's just boring!" She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Muse you'll never change." I chuckled as I entered history class.

"Good day class I have a very special announcement." Ms. Clooney informed as she handed some papers. "You have a project due to next mont about one state I will assign you. You have to work in pairs and..." Musa looked up to me and I nodded already knowing what she was asking me. "I'll choose your partner." All the students groaned at this and I just rolled my eyes. The teacher will probably assign me a random girl who's going to start giggling or a lazy boy. Either way I'll be the one to do the work alone.

The teacher started telling everyone its partner and when she did she turned to look at me and said, "Shields, I'll give you you're partner at the end of the class."

I stared at her confused as she gave the class, why would she wait till the end to give me a partner? I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't heard the school bell ring. Snapping out of them, I walked towards the teacher while Musa waited for me outside. "Who's my partner?"

"Brandon," she started as she gave me a stern look. "You're going to work with Stella," I was about to object but she held a hand up and kept talking. "I know you may not be the best of friends, but both of you have to learn to keep your differences aside and remember school comes before friendship and relationships. Okay? Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss, but why me? There's a lot of girls and boys in my class who are her friends." I groaned.

Ms. Clooney chuckled. "Yes. But she'll probably work best with you. Know go!"

"So...who'd you got paired with?" Musa asked eagerly once I stepped out of the classroom.

I sighed and fished my phone out my back pocket. "Stella." I said simply as I tried to find the number I haven't dialed since two years ago.

"WHAT?!" Musa shouted and her eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

I nodded, raking a hand through my hair. "Yeah...anyways, Were did you decide to go? You're house or mine?" I asked.

"Yours. My brother is at home and something tells me he's not alone." She shuddered in disgust.

I chuckled. "Can you ask Bloom if she could take you home? I need to get something first."

"Of course." She nodded and then waved at me when she caught a sight of Bloom.

"And know the worst part is of my day." I breathed deeply as I dialed a number I never thought I would've seen after that day.

* * *

 **Stella's pvo**

I hummed along the words of the music as I stired some pasta. About an hour ago Riven and I decided to come over his house, my mom and dad were pretty early and I just wanted to be alone. Riven was currently showering while I cooked food.

I gasped suddenly when I heard my phone ring. Lowering the music's volume I took my phone and answered it, not even bothering to look at the caller ID, assuming it was my mom.

Little did I know I was _wrong. Very wrong._

"Hello?" I answered the phone and placed it between my shoulder and ear.

The next words I heard nearly made me drop my phone in shock.

"... _stella?"_

My hands flew to cover my mouth in shock when I heard _his_ voice.

It was the first time in years since I heard him say my name. His voice was still sounding as sexy as ever and even more manly. Tears threatened to pour down my eyes as I clutched the phone tightly.

Even though I knew he could hear me cry from across the line, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her so shattered and pained.

"Yes...?" I asked shyly. Even though our friendship lasted for 14 years a two year gap can change everything.

"Ms. Clooney assigned us together to do a project. I was wondering if you could drive to my house so we can get it started." He said, even though it came up as a question.

 _What?_

Ms. Clooney? When did I took classes with her? Ohhh...I left...damn it! If I was there I could've probably fought it off and prevent a whole night of awkwardness.

Managing to composed myself, I hastily nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "I'm at Riven's and I came with him. Do you mind picking me up?"

"I'll be there in twenty." He simply said before hanging up.

I sat cross-legged on the couch, wondering if I should go and tell Riven about what just happened. I couldn't make up my mind! If I don't tell Riven he's going to be furious and if I tell him he's still going to be furious!

Deciding to tell him, I stood up and sprinted towards his room. When I opened the door, I saw Riven with a towel draped around his waist. Throwing myself at his bed I gave him a sheepish glance before playing with my phone.

Noticing my unusual actions, he put on a shirt and then went to the bathroom to put on some comfy pants. "What happened now?"

I shrugged. "Nothing." I simply answered.

Riven raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked expectantly.

"Noooo." I groaned as I flopped down the covers. "Brandon called me and told me he was going to take me to his home!" I said it all at once.

"WHAT?!" Riven screamed as he bolted straight up. "Are you kidding me?!"

I laughed nervously as I sat cross-legged. "No...actually he called me ten minutes ago." I bit my lip. I looked timidly at Riven, unable to read any emotion.

"What made him call you?" He asked, breathing deeply.

"We have to do a project together and he said that it was better if we start with it know." I answered

He sighed and stood up. "Just...don't let him touch you or humilia-," he was about to say when a loud honk came from outside.

Sighing softly, I stood up and gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, I guess that's my ride."

* * *

 **No pvo**

Stella stood anxiously in front of the door. Her legs literally shook with fright and her face was sweating due to all of her nervousness. She didn't know why, but she felt a tingling feeling in her stomach as her hands trembled. _Oh, please! It's Just Brandon._

She smoothed out her dress and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Her fingers shook with fear as she held the doorknob. With a swift move, she turned the knob and pulled it down. Her heart stopped when she saw him in the driveway, leaning over his matte-black Lamborghini, looking as hot as ever. He was wearing a plain white long-sleeve shirt with some shorts and expensive shoes. His hair was slightly messed up and tousled but that only added more charm and hotness to his already present self.

"...Good to see you again, Brandon." Stella felt so self-conscious as he stood there raking every part of her body.

"Good to see you too..." he allowed a small smirk come to his lips. "Come on," He ushered her to his car.

Stella nodded. She closed the door behind her and stepped in his car. He closed the car door and hopped in the driver's seat.

He watched her quietly through the corner of his eyes. She was silent and her gaze was on the window. _She looks beautiful._ Although a little thinner, but still sexy as ever.

The entire car ride had been silent- not to mention awkward- and uncomfortable. Brandon drove quickly to his house. He didn't want to be one minute more in this bubble of awkwardness.

Besides they needed to talk, urgently.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"Look, my friends are here and they might not be too fond of you. You might want to prepare for the next few minutes." Brandon warned before he opened the door.

"Brandon! Finally!" Bloom said once we entered his house. Timmy, Musa, Helia and Aisha's head popped up at the mention of his name. But when their eyes met my figure, they became cold and furious.

"Brandon," Aisha started, her eyes held fire. "What is this bitch doing here?" She seethed. Bloom looking at me in a apologetic manner and Musa didn't seem surprised.

"Aisha, she's just here to do a project," Brandon informed, not only Aisha but all of them. They all nodded in return and the boys excused themselves and left.

"I'm going too." Musa informed as she looked at me with...jealousy? Was she jealous that I'm with Brandon. She subtly shook her head and gave Brandon a small kiss on his cheek. Obviously trying to piss me off. She knew about my crush on Brandon way before anyone else and she's using that to her advantage. Aisha left behind her, leaving Bloom.

Bloom sighed. "I'll talk to them." She said before addressing me. "It was nice seeing you again Stella."

I gave her a sympathetic smile as I saw her leave, leaving only Brandon and I on the room. "I'm sorry about them, this was kind of spontaneous on them."

I shrugged. "It's okay, I actually thought they'd hit me..." I drawled out as I watched Madison, Brandon's little sister, and Alison, Brandon's mother, walk down the stairs, they were so caught up in something that they didn't notice my presence.

"Brandon, honey, I have to go and fetch something from the office, I'll be back by sev-, STELLA?!" She asked surprised once she looked at me.

I gave her a sheepish smile and then waved at her. "Hey Alison, good to see you again. Both of you." I said, glancing at the little girl who was looking confused at me. She probably doesn't remember me. She was only one when I last saw her and it has been two years since _that_ incident happened, so she must be around her three years now.

"It's good to see you too Stella, are you guys something or...?" She asked curiously yet at the same time excited.

"No...we just have a project to do and we want to get it done as soon as possible..." Brandon said awkwardly as her mother nodded and left the house.

"Come on." He ushered me to his room and I stood there stiff. _Aren't we going to do the project?_

Chuckling wholeheartedly, he raked a hand through his soft brown locks and looked at me. "We need to talk. The project is in one month so we have plenty of time to start it."

My mouth flew open upon hearing what he was saying, he tricked me? Glaring deadly at him, I punched him lightly on the arm. "Damn you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Long time no see!**

 **• I know it's been like a month since I updated. And I don't know if you noticed but I deleted my other stories. I didn't feel like they were going somewhere so I thought if I deleted them and started from the beginning it would be better. Turn out I had a huge case of writer's block and I couldn't come up with a new story idea.**

 **• If you want me to write a new story of you're choice then review or pm me and I'll see if it's possible.**

 **• I'm so sorry for leaving you waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _It took me a long time._**

• **please bear any mistakes, I was so excited to write that I didn't even remember what I first wrote.**

 **Good day!**


	2. A secret relantionship

Brandon opened his room door and told Stella to go inside first. Her cheeks reddened bashfully as she made her way inside. _She hasn't been inside his room since they confessed their feelings for each other._ She turned around when he closed the door and locked it.

It was Stella who went first this time, clearing her throat and tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear. "Why did you called me if we aren't going to do the project?" She asked as she took a step closer to him. The shy persona she had on earlier disappeared.

He looked away and threw his car keys into his desk. "I wanted to talk," he said as he gazed at her trying to get some reaction out of her, her eyes widened as she gasped quietly.

"About what?" She breathed out, _out was of all the time he could've call me to talk he decides now._

"About us, Stella." His eyes held hurt and disappointment. "I want to know why you chose Riven over me, we were best friends and yet you chose your enemy, you hated him out of all of us," he seethed as he encased her in a wall. "You hurt me..."

He watched her with visible hurt. "Bran-,"

"I was hurt as hell, Stella!" He flared at me while I cowered in his grasp. "First you make me believe that you loved me, then leave me? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with me?!" Stella flared back. "Brandon I found you fucking a random girl, how was I supposed to feel?! I was hurt as hell too!"

"Because I found out my 'supposedly girlfriend' making out with my best friend!" He sneered.

Tears slid down her eyes. Her heart aching at the previous memories. "What was I supposed to feel?" She asked in a cracked voice. "You left me to sleep with other women, I felt like I needed to take revenge on you so I decided to be in Riven's side."

"We could've talked it out Stella..." he said in a hurt voice. "Do you know how messed up things are?"

"I know..." she said as she looked at his warm, deep, gorgeous brown eyes that held sorrow and pain. "I don't want to be mad at you anymore Brandon. "I-I I miss you," Stella said in a low whisper.

Brandon took a step forward, their breaths mingling together and their lips a breath away. "I missed you too, Stell," he said as he joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

Brandon wrapped one arm tightly around her waist while the other one cupped Stella's face so that he could capture her lips. Tilting her head to allow him better access to the kiss, she returned the kiss with equal passion, not caring that her hair might get messy or that her lipstick will be smudge. With her fingers tugging on his soft hair she took the lead and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Unable to hold back a moan, Brandon rubbed her body against his as he chased her tongue around both mouths. His kisses were amazing and oddly something she never experienced in her whole life. The whole world was forgotten and they didn't even care if Riven or Musa found out, it was only them in the room. Brandon was about to slip a hand behind the dress, when a sudden ring interrupted him, making him groan in annoyance.

 _Riven: Is everything okay? Are you at your house?_

Picking my phone from my back pocket, I replied that I was home, I know it was a lie but if he knew that I was still on Brandon's house and _kissing_ him, he would freak out. Letting out a soft sigh, I looked up at Brandon only to finding him at the corner of his bed, scolding at himself.

I stifled a laugh. "You idiot! Come here!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to my lips.

"Brandon!" A sweet angelic voice boomed the room as Brandon and I parted from our lips and looked at his mother bashfully.

"Hey there, Maddie," Brandon smiled at his sister as he cocooned her in his arms.

"From the moment I left the two of you alone, I knew something was up!" Alison giggled. "Are you together?"

Stella blushed as she looked at Brandon looking for an answer, she frowned when she saw him shake his head to the sides. "We're working on it mom..."

"Very well, I have to go, whatever you need I'll be here for you," she nodded with a warm smile and left the room with Maddie in her arms.

The room fell silent and we both stared at the floor, neither of us said a simple word. Unable to be away from her any longer, he raised his hands and cupped her face, he caressed her rosy cheeks and she leaned in into his touch. "Can we be together?" He asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

She sniffled before slowly pushing him away. "What will happen to the others?"

He frowned. "What about them? Stell, it's our lives and we can do whatever we want and whenever we want." He said, trying to cover up the fact that he felt like a truck hit him when she didn't answer his question.

She moved slightly forward and took his hands in hers, he raised an eyebrow in curiousness. "Won't they be mad? I mean Aisha and Musa hate me and Riven...he, _despises_ you."

He chuckled softly. "I know...but, we can keep it a secret, no one can know...what do you say?"

"I guess it's our secret then..." she whispered happily.

He smiled widely. "I guess it is..." he grabbed her face and pulled her into a _very_ passionate kiss.

"You know? I thought it would've take us hours to reconcile..." she wondered as he laid in her chest, she was unconsciously brushing his soft locks.

He chuckled. "I thought so too, but it's better this way," he said, closing his eyes for a brief second. "Are you going to stay here?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She shook her head, her blonde locks swaying over her shoulders. "I can't tomorrow we have school and they can't see us together," She tapped his nose.

He groaned. "Can we just miss school for one day? We have a lot to catch up," he offered but I quickly shook my head.

"We can't, the principal said she had to tell us something important," she said as she stood up and gave him a little peck. "I'll see you tomorrow," she waved.

* * *

 **Stella's pvo**

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I made my way towards their room.

Startled, they jumped on the bed and looked at me with a glare. _Oh, I forgot it was like 1 a.m..._

"Stell, honey, why are you here so late," my dad asked as he made me a signal to go over him and give him a hug, and I did.

"I was at Brandon's," I started, making their eyes pop out of their sockets. "We kind of are boyfriend and girlfriend!" I squealed as my mom gave me a warm smile.

"Oh, Stell, that's such a great news! How did it happen?! Did you fight?! Are you friends with the others?" My parents asked at the same time. I explained everything to them, from when I got home to when I left Brandon's house, they're excited, I could see how happy they're for me, they always have been. After talking with them for hours, I gave them a good-night kiss and went to sleep, eager for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Friday, 9:30, Brandon's house.**

"See?! I told you we'd miss school!" Brandon said as he brushed my hair with his hands.

I rolled my eyes."Well, it's not my fault I reconciled with my boyfriend and was eager to spend a day alone with him..." I gave him a little peck.

"Were are we going today?" He asked.

"I was thinking the beach," I answered. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

He nodded. "Of course, I'd love to see you on a bikini,"

I gave him a playful smile. "Who said I was going with a bikini?" I smirked.

He shrugged."I did."

"Oh, come on," I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed and went to get dressed.

* * *

 **West palm beach**

"This really can't be happening," I mumbled as I watched the rain pour from the car window. "Our day at the beach is ruined!

"Calm down baby, we can still watch a movie and cuddle," Brandon offered a a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Of course! Brandon you're a genius!" I squealed as he started the ignition and drove to his house.

* * *

 **Brandon's house**

"This is way better," I sighed as I nestled my head further into his warm, strong chest.

"I don't know..." he drawled out. "I wanted to see you in a bikini,"

I was going to say something when Brandon's phone started to ring, interrupting me. "Hello?" He answered.

"Oh, hey Musa!" He said and I just rolled my eyes. _What does she want now?!_ "No, I can't, I'm sorry,"

He sighed. "I'll try, goodbye," he ended the call and gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Stell, baby, Musa and the rest of the girls want to come here, I tried to tell her that I was occupied but then she cut me off and I couldn't get her ou-," he started to ramble and I couldn't help but chuckle, placing a finger on his lips, I silenced him and gave him a little smooch.

"It's okay...but what's going to happen with me? They can't see me and I can't go with this storm!"

"Well, we'll come up with something, for the meantime let's keep cuddling," He nestled his head on my chest and I started to run my fingers through his soft hair.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

"Brandon! We're here!" Musa shouted and my eyes widened, Brandon and I were in the middle of a make-out session, I shoved him vigorously and started to run my fingers through my hair in attempt to smooth it.

"Stay here," he whispered in my ear and gave me a soft kiss in my jawline, I hastily nodded and waited impatiently for him to give me a signal.

"We were at the movies today day and w-, what the hell?! BRANDON?!" Musa shouted once she saw me. "What is she doing here?!"

He sighed and raked a hand through his soft hair. _Hot._ "Muse, let me expla-,"

"EXPLAIN WHAT BRANDON?! THAT YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HER BEHIND OUR BACKS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!" Musa shouted at the top of her lungs, and honestly it was _scary,_ I've never seen so much fury in her eyes, _she must really hate me..._

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU SLUT!" She screamed at me when she noticed I was curled up on Brandon's side.

"Musa!" Brandon yelled, _he was furious,_ "come on!" He grabbed her and Aisha went with her, leaving me alone with Bloom.

An awkward silence filled the room, the only sounds that were heard were my soft sobs, _I really need Brandon here with me, if Musa reacted_ _that way imagine how Riven would..._

I gasped silently when I felt a pair of thin arms encircle me, _Bloom._ Leaning into her touch, I started sobbing harder while she rubbed my back soothingly. I stopped crying after a while and sniffled a thanks to her.

"It's okay, I know how impulsive Musa can get when she's mad," she apologized in behalf of Musa. "Now tell me, are you and Brandon something? Is it true that you've been hooking up behind our backs?" She asked.

I shook my head and sniffled, looking at her cyan blue eyes that comforted me through many times before. "No, we got together yesterday and made it a secret to avoid things like this," I sniffled more.

A wide smile made it's way to Bloom's lips as she hug me. "Stell, that's awesome!"

I laughed and dabbed my eyes. "Aren't you mad?"

She shook her head. "No, Stell I know you think that I hate you because you went with Riven but the truth is I don't, we both made mistakes into choosing who was right and I think it was because we were pressured...maybe we could be friends again, despite all that is happening right now," she chuckled and looked at me with hope in her eyes.

I nodded eagerly a childish smile forming on my lips. "Of course!"

"Good, now, all we have to do is hope that Musa will be alright with your relationship," she said and I nodded. _Everything was slowly turning itself back to normal._

 ** _God! I'm sorry for the wait had extra school work and had to get it done. I'm also sorry if this has any typos, I'll try and make the next chapter better! And...I know it says 'conplications on the title, just know it's complications, sorry for that mistake._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**


End file.
